Bu'junia
Bu'junia ist ist ein Gurubashi-Troll aus dem Schlingendorntal. | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Junia | Vorname = Bu'junia | Nachname = | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Schlingendorntal | Alter = 27 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Gurubashi | Gilde = Chakari | Größe = 210cm | Gewicht = 95kg | Haarfarbe = grün | Augenfarbe = orange | Besonderheiten = ständiger Begleiter: Jezz (Löwe) | Gesinnung = }} Aussehen des Charakters Junia ist ein etwa 2,1o m grosses, muskulös gebautes Trollweibchen. Ihre blaue Haut ist von einem feinen roten Fell überzogen. Ihre Hauer sind stets angespitzt und rot eingefärbt. Auf ihrem linken Unterarm ist eine nicht verheilte tiefe Kratzwunde zu erkennen. Ihre Waffen sind in einem tadellosen Zustand, geschliffen und poliert, ihr "Kampfoutfit" ist ebenso gepfelgt. Trägt sie ihren Wappenrock so tut sie dies mit Stolz und erhobenen Hauptes. Ist sie in "Zivil" unterwegs, ist hre Kleidung traditionell und aus Leder gefertigt. Um ihren Hals trägt sie neben einer Kette mit einem Amulett, auf dem zwei gekreuzte Klingen zu sehen sind, noch eine Spaltknochenhalskette. An einem Ring an ihrem Gürtel hängen an einem Lederband befestigt: ein Felshetzerzahn, zwei Talismane aus Knochen, ein Schlangenkopf, eine Tigerkralle und eine Rune vom Stamm der Bruchhauer. Ausserdem hängt an ihrem Gürtel ein kleiner abgegriffener brauner Lederbeutel. Auftreten des Charakters Junia ist ein selbstbewusstes Trollweibchen, das sehr von sich und seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt ist. Sie hat eine für einen Troll ungewöhnlich hohe Reizschwelle, ist ihre Wut jedoch einmal entfacht, kann dies sehr schmerzhaft enden. Im Kampf verhält sie sich aggressiv und kopflos, sie hat keine Angst vor Nichts und Niemandem. Sie ist ein sehr gläubiges Troll-Weibchen, das die verschiedenen Loa ehrt und sich durch ihren Glauben geschützt fühlt. Höher gestellten Trollen gegenüber verhält sie sich respektvoll und unterwürfig. Sie steht bedingungslos hinter ihrem Stamm und kämpft für diesen ohne Bedenken bis in den Tod. Verwandte * Mutter: Jägerin Sejiri vom Stamm der Schattenhauer († - getötet) * Vater: Schattenjäger Zor'jin "Der Panther" vom Stamm der Schattenhauer († - getötet) Charaktergeschichte Bu’junia wuchs im Stamm der Schattenhauer auf, ein kleiner unbedeutender Stamm aus Jägern, die unter ihrem Stammesoberhaupt Zian’jin im Osten des Schlingendorntals ausserhalb von Zul’Gurub lebten. Sie verbrachte innerhalb des Stammes eine für trollische Verhältnisse unbeschwerte Welpenzeit, alle Welpen wuchsen zusammen wie Geschwister auf und wurden von drei Weibchen im Stamm versorgt. Junia erlernte die Kunst des Jagens von ihren Eltern, die sie mit in den Dschungel auf die Jagd nahmen. Sie hatte großen Respekt vor dem Können ihres Vaters und bemühte sich wo sie konnte Eindruck bei ihm und dem von ihr sehr verehrten Zian’jin zu schinden. So erlernte sie früh den Umgang mit Bogen und Äxten und erwies sich als ausserordentlich geschickt darin. Das Zähmen von Tieren erlernte sie von ihrer Mutter, die für ein Trollweibchen ungewöhnlich sanft mit Tieren umzugehen wusste. Der Stamm bestand ausschliesslich aus Jägern und diente der Loa Shirvallah und natürlich wurden ihm zu Ehren viele Feste veranstaltet, denn Trolle feiern gerne und viel, so auch die Schattenhauer. An einem selbst für den Dschungel ungewöhnlich schwülen Tag fand ein Fest statt, das am Ende des Tages ein jähes und brutales Ende nahm. Der Stamm wurde während des Festes von einer 40 Mann starken Truppe Menschen, Zwergen und Gnomen überfallen. Alle Trolle wurden getötet, nur Junia überlebte dank eines glücklichen Zufalls, sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 15 Jahre alt. Bu’junia flüchtete sich nach Zul’Gurub, die Trollstadt hinter deren Mauern sie sich Sicherheit erhoffte. Schnell merkte sie, dass die Trolle dort unter der Führung von Jindo wahnsinnig sind und der Loa Hakkar dienen. Sie floh und fand in Grom-gol Schutz. Dort hielt es sie jedoch nicht lange, sie reiste nach Kalimdor und landete schliesslich beim Kriegshymnenklan im Wald des Eschentals. Dort verdiente sie sich ihren Platz in der Horde dadurch, dass sie sich als gute Jägerin bewies und mit für die Versorgung des Klans zuständig war. Eines schönen Abends in Orgrimmar traf sie ein Trollweibchen, das ihr erzählte, sie könne nicht auf der Palme sitzen, da dies die Palme der Ackees sei. Von den Ackees hatte Junia schon gehört und da sie sich in der Gesellschaft der Orks zwar einigermaßen wohl, jedoch nie wirklich zuhause fühlte, erkundigte sie sich bei der Trollin genauer nach den Ackees, wo sie leben und was man tun musste, um ein Ackee zu werden. Eine Jagd auf einen Felshetzerzahn auf den Azurmythosinseln später, war sie wieder unter Trollen, wie es sich für einen Troll gehört. Als Mitglied der Atuad Ackee lebte sie eine zeitlang in Schattenflucht, nach dem Umzug nach Sen’jin zogen sich die Bozzos, Syd und Tonx, nach Beutebucht zurück, einige Trolle verließen den Stamm, neue kamen dazu und Rajewa wurde die Bozzin, unter der Junia zum Klingenmeister ernannt wurde. Durch diverse unglückliche Umstände und auf einigen Umwegen landete sie schließlich in Zabra'jin, wo sie in Schattenjäger Den’jai einen Vertrauten und Lehrmeister fand. Sie lernte viel von ihm und verbrachte einige Zeit in den Zangarmarschen, bis sie entschied, zu ihrem Stamm zurückzukehren. Was sie vorfand war ein kläglicher Rest der Atuad Ackee, Rajewa verschollen, die übrigen Trolle wählten ein neues Stammesoberhaupt und gründeten sich als Arinj Ackee neu und Junia überlegte, ob sie wohl besser ihren Stamm nie verlassen hätte, sie war sich sicher, all die Dinge wären nie passiert, hätte sie die Bozzin nicht im Stich gelassen. Sie hielt sich gerne in der Nähe der Arinj Ackee auf, in Sen’jin, wo sie sich zuhause fühlte, und lernte dort Znaza und die Chakari kennen, die abgeschieden in Malaka'jin im Steinkrallengebirge leben. Junia fühlte sich unter den Chakari sehr wohl, schienen die doch ihre Ansichten zu teilen und Znaza vertraute Junia relativ schnell und bezog sie in Stammesangelegenheiten ein. Heute lebt Junia als Mitglied der Chakari in Malaka’jin und versucht sich in ihre Rolle als einfaches Stammesmitglied einzufügen…… thumb|200px|left|Junia auf Taaki Stories *'Krieg in den östlichen Pestländern - Angriff auf Schattenflucht' Schattenjäger Sydies, der Bozz der Atuad Ackee, sprach gerade über die Voodoologe im Stamm, als plötzlich das Kriegsgeschrei von Trollen zu hören war. Kampfgeräusche hallten herüber zur kleinen Anhöhe, auf der sich der Stamm der Atuad Ackee in Schattenflucht versammelt hatte. „Wer wagt es….“ Junia zögerte einen Moment, als sie auch schon das Geschrei von Menschen hören konnte. Ein lautes Knurren aus Junias Kehle und Jezz stellte sich an ihre Seite. Schon sah sie sie rennen, die Menschen, gefolgt von den Wachen von Schattenflucht, die die Angreifer direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zutrieben. „Für die Ackees“ Junias Schrei hallte über den Platz, als sie ihren Bogen spannte um den ersten Pfeil gegen ihre Feinde abzufeuern. Die Trolle stürmen unter wütendem Gebrüll los, werfen sich mit aller Gewalt und allem Hass gegen die Angreifer. Die Körper der Menschen wurden von Pfeilen durchbohrt, zerhackt von den Waffen der Trolle, scharfe Hauer bohrten sich in die Körper… Junia warf ihren Bogen weg, zog ihre Äxte und stürzte sich blind vor Wut auf einen Menschen, Jezz an ihrer Seite, der sich in der Kehle des Menschen verbiss, Blut lief über ihre Arme und spritzte in ihr Gesicht… "Bleichnasn! Bleichnasn von der Allianz?!" brüllte einer der Trolle, voller Wut ließ er das Schwert niedersausen und köpfte einen leblosen Leib. "Verräter!" Als kein Lebenszeichen mehr zu vernehmen war, beruhigten sich die Trolle langsam wieder, der Hass jedoch war in den Augen eines Jeden zu sehen. Spät in der Nacht lag Junia mit offenen Augen auf ihrer Matte. Bilder von damals kamen ihr in den Sinn, ihr war als würde sie wieder die Schreie der sterbenden Trolle hören. „Diesmal werdet ihr dafür büßen… Ich werde in eurem Blut baden und euer Fleisch essen…“ Sie ballte ihre Klauen zu Fäusten und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf… thumb|200px|right|Junia im Dorf der Bruchhauer *'Klingenmeister' Junia betrachtete die Hand voll Trolle, die sich in Schattenflucht versammelt hatten und den Worten der Bozzin lauschten. Sydies hatte die Ackees verlassen, er war nach Beutebucht gegangen. Und er hatte Rajewa als seine Nachfolgerin eingesetzt... „… Der Klingenmeister steht der Klingeloge vor und ist ausserdem die Leibwache der Bozzin. Er ist Kriegsberater und im Falle eines Stammeskrieges Vertreter der Atuad Ackee…“ Junia straffte ihren Rücken und griff unbewusst nach ihren Äxten. Sie hatte einige Abende zuvor ein langes Gespräch mit Rajewa geführt. Über die Zukunft des Stammes, den Weggang einiger Trolle aus dem Stamm, den Angriff der Menschen auf Schattenflucht, über den Stamm der Schwarzhauer und die Dinge, die nun getan werden mussten. „… und als Oberhaupt der Klingenloge wird Bu’junia eingesetzt.“. Junia erhob sich langsam und trat vor die kleine Gruppe Trolle. Stolz leistete sie den Schwur, der sie als Klingemeister der Ackees verpflichtete und mit dem sie sich ganz dem Stamm verschrieb. Ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihr aus, als Rajewa ihr das Amulett um den Hals legte, das sie als Klingemeister des Stammes kennzeichnete. Sie würde den Stamm schützen, sie würde ihr Leben für jeden einzelnen Troll des Stammes geben wenn es sein muss. Junia betrachtete die hochgewachsene Trollin, Rajewa, die nun Natak den Schwur als spirituelles Oberhaupt des Stammes abnahm. Sie war sicher, dass Sydies die beste Entscheidung getroffen hat, als er Rajewa zur Bozzin machte. Sie bewunderte Raj insgeheim und würde alles dafür tun, die Bozzin nicht zu enttäuschen. Nachdem auch die Geister zur neuen Ordnung im Stamm befragt wurden und ihre Zustimmung gaben, wurde die kleine Versammlung aufgelöst. Junia ging zu ihrer Hütte und begann, ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen zu packen. Die Ackees würden Schattenflucht verlassen und nach Sen’jin gehen, so hatte es der Stamm entschieden. thumb|200px|right|Junia bei den Arinj Ackee in Sen'jin *'Sen'jin (Ort)' Junia hob langsam ein Augenlid, als ein lautes Schnarchen sie weckte. Sie blickte direkt in Jezz’ Gesicht, der wohlig schnurrend neben ihr am Strand im Sand lag und ihr seinen heissen stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht bliess. Leise knurrend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und blickte in den Himmel, wo bereits die Sonne aufging. Sie atmete tief die frische Meeresluft ein und lauschte den Geräuschen des langsam erwachenden Dorfes, die der Wind zu ihr herübertrug. Xar’Ti und Zjolnir fütterten die Raptoren und zankten sich dabei wie gewöhnlich, Miao’zan hatte schon einen Kessel auf dem Feuer aus dem seltsamer Dampf emporstieg und zu ihr herüberwehte und Lau’Tiki unterhielt sich lautstark mit Tai’tasi über den Fang der letzten Nacht. Die Ackees lebten nun schon einige Zeit in Sen’jin und fühlten sich in Durotar heimisch. Die Menschen in der Burg Tiragarde stellten kein grosses Problem dar, es kam nur selten zu Kämpfen. Auch die Trolle auf den Echo-Inseln verhielten sich relativ ruhig. Der Weggang aus Schattenflucht war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, die Nähe zu Orgrimmar erwies sich nicht nur des Handels wegen als gut, es bot auch die Möglichkeit mit anderen Stämmen der Horde in Kontakt zu treten. Junia erhob sich langsam aus dem Sand, schüttelte den Staub von sich und nahm ein kurzes Bad im Meer, bevor sie sich zum kleinen Dorfplatz begab, wo am Dorfteich schon einige Trolle sassen und den Tag besprachen. Sie sah nach den Häuten, die sie am gestrigen Abend zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte, klaute Lau’Tiki einen seiner Fische und setzte sich grüssend und genüsslich mampfend zu den anderen Trollen an den Dorfteich. Nach dem Frühstück packte Junia einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus, entnahm eine Pfeife aus Knochen, die sie mit verschiedenen Kräutern befüllte und entzündete die Pfeife an einem Stück Holz aus dem kleinen Lagerfeuer. Zufrieden seufzend nahm sie einen tiefen Zug, bliess den Rauch aus der Nase und lehnte sich grinsend zurück. „''Gehste mit jagn Maan?“ Vel’rin baute sich vor Junia auf und sah sie fragend an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf „''Neh Maan, ich geh in den Dschungl eh, werd Kragg besuchn, hia is ja nix zu tun….“ Junia hatte entschieden nach Grom’gol zu reisen. Lange war sie nicht mehr dort gewesen, an dem Ort, wo sie einst Zuflucht fand. Kragg, ein Ork, hatte sich damals ihrer angenommen. Er war ein guter Jäger und sie hatte noch einiges von ihm lernen können und er war es auch gewesen, der sie nach Kalimdor schickte. Sie würde ihm zeigen, was aus ihr geworden war und er würde stolz sein, da war sie sicher. Junia schüttelte die Gedanken an damals ab und begab sich zu ihrer Hütte um einige Sachen zusammen zu packen. Der Bozzin würde in ihrer Abwesenheit nichts passieren, die Menschen hatten lange nicht angegriffen und von anderen Trollstämmen hatten sie derzeit nichts zu befürchten. Ausserdem wich Keeta nicht von Rajs Seite. „''Keeta…''.“ Junia knurrte leise, als sie an die Trollin dachte und schnürte missmutig ihr Bündel weiter… thumb|300px|left|Menaaki und die Trolle *'Menaaki' Junia sass am Strand von Sen’’jin und dachte über das Gespräch mit Snow'jin nach. Ja, es hat sich vieles geändert. Die Atuad Ackee gibt es nicht mehr, Rajewa ist verschollen - wahrscheinlich tot, Znaza erzählte von verfluchten Trollen in Azeroth und bisher hat niemand ein Mittel gegen die Seuche gefunden, die Jagd auf den verseuchten Troll – die Wunde –, die nicht so endete wie sie sollte… „Die Loa mögn uns beistehn….“ Junia schloss die Augen und eine Melodie kam ihr in den Kopf. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich erinnerte, woher die Melodie kam und von wem sie sie gehört hat. „Papa Menaaki…..“ Junia dachte an den Abend, an dem sie zum ersten Mal die Orkstadt betrat. Am Lagerfeuer vor der Bank sassen einige Trolle, die sie zu sich ans Feuer einluden. Durch einen Kampf mit einem Ork und einem Schlag auf den Kopf hatte Junias Gedächtnis leiden müssen und Papa Menaaki versorgte ihre Wunde und machte ihr Mut. Einige junge ungestüme Trolle sassen auch in der Runde, die nichts über die Loa gelernt hatten und so holte Menaaki seine Gitarre hervor und sang ein Lied: *Der Loa Song *Listenin´ up, me Friends, and singin´ with me them Loa´s Song. An´ it goes lika this... *singt* Hey Maan, whats goin´ on, why no listen to Menaaki an´ them Loa Song? *singt* Singin´ ´bout Shirvallah - Loa of Hunta an´ Warria. *singt* trackin´ ya down an´ chop of ya Head. *singt* Now ya kno´ Shirvallah why dont ya go on - listnin´ to Menaaki an´ them Loa Song. *singt* Singin´ ´bout Bethekk, black Pantha so wise, *singt* givin´ Trolls Juju of Fire an´ Ice. *singt* Now ya´kno´ Bethekk, why dont ya ggo on - singin´with Menaaki them Loa Song. *singt* Singin´ ´bout Ula´thek - them silent Snak´. *singt* findin´ ya at sleep an´ ya neva will awake. *singt* Now ya kno´ Ula´thek why dont ya go on - listnin´ to Menaaki an´ them Loa Song. *singt* Singin´ ´bout Shango - Loa of Storms, *singt* no likin´ all livin´ Thingo - Chrushin´ us "Worms". *singt* Now ya kno´ Shango why dont ya go on - singin´ with Menaaki them Loa Song. *singt* Singin´ ´bout Samedi - Keepa of them Dead, *singt* watchin´ them Cemetary while ya stayin´ in Bed. *singt* Now ya kno´ ´bout them Loas of Troll-People from this Song, An´ Menaaki would still go on, *singt* But them Song is ova now, an Menaaki goin´sleep - hopin´ what ya learnin´ will be keeped. Junia seufzte... So viele junge Trolle, die sich nichts scheren um ihre Wurzeln und für die Loaverehrung und Tradition ein Fremdwort ist. Wo war Menaaki nur, jetzt, wo ihn die Trolle mehr denn je brauchen? Junia seufzte erneut und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Während sie die Sterne betrachtete summte sie weiter Menaakis Lied… thumb|200px|right|Die Jagd auf die Wunde *'Die Jagd auf die Wunde - Schlussakt ' Junia hatte Vapul’jins linken Arm fest im Griff, als Jaljin den Dolch ansetzte, um den Arm vom Körper zu trennen. Hämisch grinsend sah sie auf Vapul herab, der sich wand und versuchte, sich ihrem und Ockhams Griff zu entziehen. Nun würde er doch seine gerechte Strafe für den Verrat an seinem Volk bekommen und nur so konnte er geheilt werden, da war Junia sicher. Eine lange Jagd war diesem Moment des Triumphs voraus gegangen. Junia erinnerte sich, als sie in Sen’jin Znaza kennen lernte, eine dürre, verwirrt wirkende Troll-Hexe, die ihr seltsame Dinge erzählte, über einen verfluchten Körper – die Wunde -, der gejagt werden musste und ein Mossweibchen, das behauptete, ihr ganzer Stamm wäre verflucht. Gemeinsam mit Znaza und den Arinj Ackee brachten sie den Hexendoc von Zanzil, der geraubt und bis dato in Sen’jin festgehalten wurde, nach Malaka’jin zu Papa Jin’zil, der dem Hexendoc zusammen mit Znaza und Zunji das Geheimnix des Zombie-Voodoo „entlocken“ konnte. Dort, in Malaka’jin, trafen sie sich einige Monde später auch wieder, die Chakari, die Arinj Ackee, Junia und einige weitere Stamm-lose Trolle um den Verrat an ihrem Volk zu sühnen und die Wunde, die nicht sein soll, zu jagen. Junia grinste breit, als sie an die Jagd auf die Wunde dachte… Vapul, dieser Feigling, versteckte sich erst hinter Elfen, versuchte dann mehrmals zu fliehen und entkam den Trollen doch nicht. Nachdem Zunji in einem Ritual von Lokou erfahren hatte, dass Vapuls Krankheit nicht die Seuche, sondern wohl etwas anderes sein musste, konnte vor Vapuls Gemeinschaft, Älfchn und Tauren, nun auch - die Junias Meinung nach einzig richtige Erlösung - sein Tod nicht mehr gerechtfertigt werden und so brachten die Arinj Ackee ihn wieder nach Sen’jin. Erst jetzt, nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, den Pfeil zu suchen der Vapul verletzte, hier, in den verseuchten Pestländern, konnte Vapul durch Trollhand geheilt und von der Seuche befreit werden. Jaljins Klinge glitt durch Fleisch, Knochen zerbarsten und Vapul’jin schrie. Triumphierend hielt Junia Vapuls Arm in die Höhe. „Bedank dia Vapul, wia habn dia geheilt…..“ Grinsend wandten sich Ockham, Jaljin und Junia von Vapul’jin ab und gingen zurück zu den Anderen … thumb|200px|right|Die Jagd auf die Wunde - Beim Stamm des Mossweibchen thumb|200px|left|Junia mit Ockham auf der Insel Yojamba *'Die Chakari' Junia saß in Malaka’jin unter dem Zeltdach, unter dem sich der kleine Altar befindet. Sie murmelte einige Worte in trollischer Sprache, als sie ihre Klauen in die Schüssel vor sich tauchte, in der sich eine klebrige Masse aus Junias Blut und Baumharz befand. Sorgsam verstrich sie die Masse in ihrem Zopf, so dass er die Form einer roten Axt ergab. Sie drehte sich zum Altar, dankte den Loa für ihren Segen und wusch die klebrige Masse in einer Schüssel mit Wasser wieder von ihren Klauen. Sie war nun zuhause – Malaka’jin, der Ort, an dem der Stamm lebte, dessen Wappen sie nun mit Stolz trug. Junia sah an sich herunter, betrachtete das Wappen der Chakari und dachte an den Abend zuvor, an dem sie mit Ockham zur Insel Yojamba reiste, um den Segen der ehrwürdigen Loa Zanza für Junias Aufnahme in den Stamm der Chakari zu erbitten. Junia und Ockham hatten als Opfer den Kopf eines Goblins mitgebracht, den Ock nun zu den anderen Schädeln legte „ Das Zeichen unserer Stärke geben wir dir, auf dem wir unsere Worte vermischt haben… Loa Zanza, du siehst gleichzeitig durch die Augen aller Trolle……..“ Junia lauschte aufmerksam und ehrfürchtig Ockhams Worten, bis der sich an sie wandte „Wenn du uns vertraust, dann heb die Arme…“ Er wickelte ein grell-orangefarbenes Stück Stoff um ihre Arme und drückte ihre Arme dann grinsend nach unten… „Wenn du den Wappenrock annimmst, tust du das vor den Augen unseres ganzen Volkes….“ Stolz nahm sie den Wappenrock an, der sie nun für Jedermann als Mitglied des Stammes der Chakari zeigte. Ockham hatte ihr auf der Heimreise nach Orgrimmar viel erzählt, über die Bündnisse der Chakari mit den Orks vom Schwarzwolf Clan, mit den Arinj Ackee und Mitgliedern des Bundes „Das Siegel“… Einiges Neues würde wohl auf sie zukommen, dachte Junia und einige Zeit später, fand sie sich unter Orks, mitten in Orgrimmar, wieder, Gespräche über Angriffe und den Krieg führend. Die Chakari würden den Ork-Klan unterstützen, wobei auch immer, dies sicherte Ockham dem Häuptling der Orks zu…. Junia sprach noch ein Gebet zu den Göttern und schlenderte dann zu Denni’ka, um ihr Jezz vom Hals zu halten… thumb|200px|right|Junia vor dem Altar in Malaka'jin thumb|200px|left|Junia mit Harl'kee und Snowjin in Orgrimmar Freunde / Geachtete Persönlichkeiten * Harl'kee Voo'zal * Jaljin * Natak * Ockham * Papa Menaaki * Rajewa * Snow'jin * Schattenjäger Sydies * Znaza * Zunji Notiz Der Loa Song - copyright by Menaaki Dieser Beitrag wird noch ergänzt und überarbeitet. Kategorie:Trolle Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Frauen